Numerous different types of electronic devices currently exist for communication, entertainment purposes and other purposes. These include various types of computers, including laptop computers, hand-held computers, ultra-mobile computers and tablet computers. In addition, other types of electronic devices include MP3 players that play music, video players, smartphones and other types of communication devices, such as walkie-talkies, navigation devices, such as GPS devices. These devices often include touch screens, interactive panels including, but not limited to, capacitive coupled interfaces, keyboards, scroll wheels, tilt switches, push button switches and other interactive controls. Due to the sensitive nature of these electronic devices, it is desirable to provide protection for these devices.